


Le passeggiate

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Le passeggiateFandom: prince of tennisPairing: Atobe x TezukaParole: 108Genere: Slice of life, Shounen-ai,OOC





	Le passeggiate

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Le passeggiate  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Parole: 108  
> Genere: Slice of life, Shounen-ai,  
> OOC

Le “passeggiate” che gli proponeva Atobe, non erano giri per la città, non come avrebbero fatto i comuni adolescenti: quelle erano delle piccole scampagnate nella tenuta di famiglia.  
«Oggi è proprio una bellissima giornata: abbiamo fatto bene ad approfittarne, vero Tezuka?»  
Tezuka non trovava nulla di sbagliato in tutto quello, ma era consapevole che fosse un modo per salvaguardare la sua immagine. Per il suo ragazzo alla fine l’immagine era tutto e l’apparenza contava più della loro relazione, però non se ne faceva un problema perché, camminare in mezzo alla natura, era a dir poco meraviglioso e, in fondo, lo preferiva all’affollamento cittadino.  
«Hai ragione, è proprio meravigliosa».


End file.
